The Ancient Magus' Apprentice
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Ginji he once thought that life in Kakuriyo was going to be just fine for him. That was until he had no choice but to leave his old home after Aoi and Odanna get a divorce. Just as he thought he was going nowhere he then becomes Elias' apprentice and that would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Kakuriyo

By Ginji

Now if anyone was to ask what life is like in Kakuriyo well I would tell them that it was as good as it gets.

And I say that because honestly life here wasn't so bad at first because since Aoi and Odanna were doing good with their relationship and really I thought they were going to be just fine.

Oh and since the others were glad that nothing bad happened yet then yes we thought this was going to be what life was like here in Kakuriyo.

Of course that's what we originally thought because well what came next would change everything around here and my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Times In Kakuriyo

By Ginji

Now it all began when Aoi and Odanna got a divorce and yes me and the others were quite worried because this would mean that our jobs were at stake and that was going to suck if we lost our jobs.

And yes I wish they could find common ground and maybe they could make it work.

But sadly they weren't able to and so Aoi left and never came back.

And the worst was yet to come for us here in Kakuriyo because ever since then Odanna had no other choice but to relieve us of our jobs and yes that was truly the worst day of my life because now I had to leave Kakuriyo my home and sadly I wish I could've done something to help out.

But now it was too late and now I have to go to the Spirit Verse and hopefully make it work for me.

Of course what I didn't know was that I was going to be an apprentice and life for me would never be the same ever again from that point forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Elias' Apprentice

By Ginji

Once I was finally in the Spirit Verse I then knew this place was going to be quite special indeed.

And yes this is only my first time here and yet this place has so much to offer.

Of course now I had to find a new home since I had nowhere else to go and I seriously thought I wouldn't have anywhere to live.

That was until I first met Elias and it was from that point forward that I would become his Apprentice and that I was okay with this since he has the only one that can truly understand me.

And he made sure to be there for me and now I was now his apprentice.

Oh and this is will be new to me but I will always be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning His Magic

By Ginji

Now once I was his apprentice he then showed me what his magic can do.

And yes he blessed me with his magic and of course I wasn't sure how to use it because it was my first time with it.

But thankfully he knew that and thanks to his teachings now I know how to use magic the right way.

And yes he is the best teacher I ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

I Refuse To Leave Elias

By Ginji

Now most of you would think that I would leave Elias and that I would be alright without him.

Well i'm not going to because he's the only family to me and I will always be with him and I refuse to leave him.

And he always knows I matter to him and that I can learn so much on magic.

Oh and I will always be with him now and forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Why Live In The Enchanted Forest

By Ginji

Now we are now living in the Enchanted Forest where Wyatt and his friends live and we love it here.

And I say that because well we did move here because Elias wanted to be with nature and I wanted to see what the Enchanted Forest was really like.

So really we found common ground between the both of us.

And yes we love it here and no we don't regret the decision at all because this is where we truly belong.


	7. Chapter 7

What's Next

By Ginji

Now as for what comes next for us well we really don't know because the future is quite unpredictable.

And we don't know what will come next but whatever comes next we will go through it together.

Oh and we will be ready because you never know what will happen next in life.

THE END.


End file.
